


Discord didn't let me post this

by Redgumms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Demons, Original Character-centric, Red is back at it with bad tagging, idk what else lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgumms/pseuds/Redgumms
Summary: Canon story trash, this isn't good but hey lmao whateverMercury is her own trigger warning but just incase:Blood/violence, attempted sexual assaultEdit: wow my ass did a lot of mistakesThis isn't beta read so please have mercy on me





	Discord didn't let me post this

He felt absolutely lost, he didn't knew where to go. This.. New place was quite eerie but his lord demanded he gave this letter to a fallen, he wouldn't want to upset him. Everytime he took another step he could hear something breaking beneath him, who lives in a place like this in peace? He was too lost in his thoughts to noticed someone sneaking behind him, "Hey~ I never thought i would see an angel around here." He fell on his back from the surprise stranger, he looked up to see who it is, she wasn't familiar but... She had purple horns, "Sorry, didn't meant to "freak you out", angel." he got up immediately, "I-It's okay! I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." the stranger smiled widely, revealing sharp teeth, "Aw, are you lost? Need any help?" she asked. "Yes, i think i am, i don't know where to go." "Well, i can help you. Names Mercury." she holded out her hand, "Zachriel.." and he shook it.

"So, what are you doing in hell?" "I was supposed to deliver a message for Lucifer-" "Ah the brat. Finding him won't be that hard but this place is dangerous if you don't know anything." Zachriel gulped, to Mercury's amusement she giggled, "Especially for a sweet, innocent angel like you." she run her hand through his long, white hair. This wasn't something unusual to Zachriel, other angels said he had nice hair too but it was weird for a demon to act so.. Nice to him? "Thanks for guiding me." he smiled, they continued their way with mercury guiding him. 

Soon after they came to somewhere even more eerie than their starting point, it was extremely dark, hard to see, everywhere was broken down. Mercury suddenly stopped, so did Zachriel, he was feeling nervous, she turned towards him, touching his wings, "They feel soft. It's nice to have wings, feeling the wind, right?" she asked, circling around him. 'i can't move.' he thought, his nervousness got the better of him. "It was a big mistake coming here. You've got some guts." Mercury got hold of his hair and pulled it, hard enough to get him on the ground, noticing his hand went towards the sword he was carrying, something hard wrapped around his hand, surprising him once more. "Don't even think, you're so naive that you choose to believe a demon." she mocked him, Zachriel's eyes teared up, "Why?" "Why you ask? Your simple existence as an angel is enough to make me want to kill you." when she heard the angel whimper she laughed, her tone was sinister, "But you're pretty cute, it's almost enough to turn me on." 

He opened his eyes, he felt like he couldn't move and he was right. His arms were chained down. He remembered what happened before vividly, he should have been delivering a message go someone and... "Good morning, Angel! You slept well last time, i suppose you have energy for what we're gonna do together!" Mercury appeared from the shadows, Zachriel couldn't made out what was there, other than that he looked around and found that he was in a some type of dungeon. He only realized she had removed the sword he had around him. Great. "Looking for this?" she pulled out the sword from the shadows, of course Zachriel couldn't see. She brushed a finger on the edge "It's a very nice sword, just the right fit for a cute angel like you." Zachriel was quite, Mercury walked towards him, waiting for a reaction. "Maybe i should use it on you?" He was still quiet, just like that her whole demeanor changed. She kicked him hard in the stomach, he chocked, tugging his hair again she started to scream. "What makes you think you're so special!? Answer me when I'm talking with you!" hitting his head to the wall, so hard that it made a soud. His wings moved as well, in a moment of anger Mercury stepped on them, making Zachriel scream in pain. "P-Please stop!" he finally cried out, Mercury let go of is hair, Zachriel didn't realized he was closing his eyes , he looked up to Mercury, she was flushed, Drooling, her breathing was slow, "The brat is gonna kill me if he finds out i got you but that doesn't matter now." she crouched down, stroking his cheek, "I'll have so much fun with you." 

Zachriel didn't knew how long he was here. He had lost hope. Angels up there in his home were judging him. He knew it. Everything hurt so much. The scars around his neck hurt, the ones on his legs hurt as well. Mercury humiliated him with everything he got, he didn't even responded when she showed up once again. She was holding his sword again, she walked up to him and raised his chin with the tip of the sword. "Angel! You look sad,what happened?" she knew what was wrong but Zachriel didn't wanted to get hurt further, "Nothing.. Everything is alright." his throat was sore from screaming and whimpering. He never thought even angels could go trough pain. But Mercury didn't seemed satisfied, her eyes were focused on his scared, dirty wings. "I know what's bothering you." she forcefully stretched out his wings, when he realized what she was about to do he screamed, "Stop! Please! I-I'm okay! Everything is fine!" he protested much as he could, Mercury didn't seemed to care about his protests, stepping on one of the wigs to keep it in place "Don't worry. They should be sore from not moving, you'll be better after i get rid of them!" she said with amusement, raising the sword, then bringing it down on the bone. He hard it crack, he screamed in pain, still begging her to stop, which she responded with a kick in the face. "Stop struggling! I can't work if you move like that." she dropped the sword, Zachriel saw the blood. His blood. He felt sick. As the sword hit the ground Mercury crouched, she started to use her claws-like nails to tear down the rest of the wing, the bloody feathers were flying everywhere, his screams of pain didn't stopped until he lost his consciousness. 

The pain was still there, he never felt so much pain in his existence. He felt like throwing up whenever his eyes spotted a bloody feather. "Aannd done!" Mercury exclaimed when she cut the excess bandage. Even when he was unconscious she continued to destroy what made him an angel, at least she was kind enough to bandage it. She moved infront of him again, sitting on his legs. "You look better like this! I bet you would make a great demon." she put a bloody finger on his lip, smiling, she said "Lick it.", 'i don't want to.' Zachriel wish he could say but the words didn't came out, he just opened his mouth and did what he was told. Tasting his own blood made him feel pathetic. Her other hand stroked his cheek, then brushed to his neck, then to his chest, then his stomach, it finally rested on his thigh, when he finished she pulled out her finger and looked down on his face. "You know you're *exciting me* like this. Your innocence is a turn on for me!" the grip on his thigh became tighter with each word. This caused him to flinch, "I-It hur-" before he could finish he felt something warm on his lips, Mercury was kissing him, her body was uncomfortably close to his, when he felt something wet inside his mouth he started to struggle, Mercury pulled away, "You don't want it huh?" she said with disappointment, "You made me feel warm! You should take responsibility for it... But you should be tired now. We can have more fun later!" 

It's been sometime since Mercury cut his wings off and kissed him, Zachriel felt numb, she casually came and opened some new and old wounds, toying them with her sharp nails. She got excited whenever he cried or made a sound. He didn't know what she wanted to do with him anymore, and didn't wanted to know, but today was different she returned with his sword, her face looked empty. "You're getting boring. I want to fuck your brains out but if i do that the brat might learn and i might get into trouble." she stood on between his legs, playing with the sword, "but if i kill you, fuck you, then get rid of you, no one would understand a thing! That will be fun." she added. Even everything he went trough was horrible, he didn't wanted to die. Not now. Not without letting someone, anyone know what happened to him. He didn't wanted to left **someone** behind. He started to struggle, this amused Mercury causing her to laugh, he somehow managed to get his hands free, he guessed the chains got weak, grabbed the sword, getting back Mercury's attention. "Hey!" she tried to pull the sword back but his grip on the blade was strong, he could feel the blade digging in his hands but he had to survive. He kicked Mercury's leg, making her lose her balance and let go of the sword, Zachriel got hold of it properly and got up, barely standing. Even before Mercury could get up, Zachriel managed to attack, cutting her right arm off, her scream could make mighty Apollo's ears bleed. He doesn't remember how he got out of there, he just remember when he saw a comforting face he wanted to see for a long time near the sea.

"Zachriel, Zachriel wake up!"

He jolted awake, sweating, he could feel pain in his back, "W-What happened?" he looked around to see his two companions, Leviathan and Raphael beside him. "Gillie tricked us. Gave us some hallucinogenic fruit for fun." Raphael replied, "We are fine but.. You didn't seemed to be waking up any time soon. We were scared." Zachriel stood up and hugged both of them tightly, they were both surprised. "I'm glad i woke up."

**Author's Note:**

> @ discord friends  
> Ily y'all


End file.
